


Additional Mileage

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [133]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Leaning in closer, she studies the number staring back at her and her eyes narrow suspiciously.“Oh, he didn’t,”she mumbles in disbelief before she kills the engine and fishes her cell phone from her pocket.





	Additional Mileage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Odometer Day’ (12 May). Set post-series.

Sam steps into the garage and smiles as she takes in the sight of her Indian sitting exactly where it should be, and moves towards the bike, removing the covers before folding them and setting them to the side.

Casting her eye over it, everything seems to be as she left it before she went to Atlantis. A part of her wished she could have taken the Indian with her – even though she knew it was impossible – but she was slightly happier knowing that General O’Neill had promised he would call into the house and check everything was in order every time he was in Colorado Springs.

Even though she was still annoyed about how her command had ended, she was also glad to be home. To be back on Earth and closer to her family, and friends, and of course, Jack.

She lets her gaze roam over it before she swings her leg over and straddles the bike. She turns the key and the engine roars to life, igniting the adrenaline junkie within her. She’s just about to kick the stand up when her attention falls on the odometer and she frowns.

Leaning in closer, she studies the number staring back at her and her eyes narrow suspiciously.

_“Oh, he didn’t,”_ she mumbles before she kills the engine and fishes her cell phone from her pocket.

He answers on the third ring.

_“Hey.”_

“General.”

There’s a beat of silence before he answers. _“Carter?”_

“So, I’m just about to take the Indian out for a spin.”

_“You wearing your leathers?”_

She can virtually hear his smile and she can’t help but grin. “Yes.”

A low groan escapes the general and Sam’s grin widens. _“Is that why you called? To torture me until I can see you again this weekend?”_

“No,” she says, running a fingertip along the handlebars of the bike. “I was actually calling to see if there was something you needed to tell me?”

_“I love you?”_

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at his response. “I meant more along the lines of my Indian.”

_“Oh.”_ He pauses and she can imagine his brow furrowing in confusion as he tries to figure out what she’s talking about. _“It’s a sweet ride?”_

“She is,” Sam confirms.

_“Well, I just have to take your word on that Carter,”_ he says lightly, _“because it’s been, what? Ten years now and you’ve yet to let me take her out.”_

“Really?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Huh. That’s funny,” she says, tilting her head to the side.

_“What is?”_

“Well, she’s spotless. Just like I left her –”

_“I promised I’d look after her.”_

“And I appreciate it,” she nods. “But there’s just one thing that’s wrong.”

_“What’s that?”_

“Care to tell me why there’s fifty additional miles on her clock?”

The silence that follows her question tells her everything she needs to know and she grins when Jack sighs over the phone.

_“D'oh!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that you are all amazing! 💕


End file.
